Niwaka Ame ni mo Makezu
to utwór wykonany przez NICO Touches the Walls do 13. openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, premierę miał 4 Kwietnia 2013 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 307 do 332. Opis Do Naruto podpływają świecące lampiony. Później widzimy pięciu Kage i Sasuke, w tle poruszają się zwierzęta, które reprezentują poszczególne wioski, za Sasuke unosi się jastrząb, który nawiązującego do Taki. Następnie pojawia się Tobi oraz Naruto, którego blokuje bandażowym ruchem czarne cieniste ręce. Uzumakiemu udaje się wydostać z pułapki po czym biegnie po utworzonych wcześniej świetlistych lampionowych schodach, by skonfrontować się z Tobim. W podświadomości Naruto, on i Kurama uderzają się pięściami. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Yawara yoku gō o seishi mashi te tsuyoshi yoku yawara mo tatsu muchū de kakkō tsuke tara hijō beru ga naru go jū ho ijō mo saki arui te chototsumōshin na sutairu jiyū de kibun ya no kimi wa dō yatta tte mushi dare ni mo toke nai nazo ga arufukidashi ta kaze ni furue teru kono meiro o hodoi te yaru kimi ga waratta ashita wa ame kai? sōmei na hikari ga chikachikahikaru me o korasa naku cha mirai ga kawatte shimau mae ni kitto kitto ima o saratte iku kimi to ja naku cha mirai wa kawai te shimau no kamo isoge kitto ima o waratte iku |-| Kanji= 柔よく剛を制しまして 剛よく柔も断つ 夢中で格好つけたら 非常ベルが鳴る 五十歩以上も先歩いて 猪突猛進なスタイル 自由で気分屋の君は どうやったって無視 誰にも解けない謎がある 吹き出した風に震えてる この迷路をほどいてやる 君が笑った 明日は雨かい？ 聡明な光が チカチカヒカル 目を凝らさなくちゃ 未来が変わってしまう前に きっと きっと今をさらっていく 君とじゃなくちゃ 未来は渇いてしまうのかも 急げ きっと今を笑っていく |-| Polski= Wierzbowa gałązka wyrasta z grubego, twardego pnia, jednak bardzo łatwo ją odciąć. Jeśli będziesz udawał uśmiechniętego, raczej nikt się nie zorientuje. jednak zbytnie oddalanie się od innych to bardzo nierozważny styl życia. Będziesz emocjonalnym ćpunem idącym po trupach, by tylko zdobyć swoją działkę uczuć. Istnieje łamigłówka dmąca silnym wiatrem, której nikt nie potrafi rozwiązać. Znajdź w sobie siłę i spróbuj przejść przez ten labirynt. Widziałem jak się śmiałeś, czyżby jutro miało padać? Oślepia cię blask rozpościerających się przed Tobą nowych doświadczeń, Jednak nie zapomnij szerzej otworzyć oczu przed nadchodzącymi zmianami. Nigdy, przenigdy nie możesz przegapić tego momentu. Przyszłość może przyjąć czarne barwy, więc lepiej gdybyśmy trzymali się razem. Jednak na razie nie ociągaj się i z uśmiechem idź przed siebie. |-| Angielski= Is short, soft and very rigid, has earned well be rigid and soft. Emergency alarm sounds, if you look active. walk before fifty or more steps with style corridor. If this moody, as he did for free and ignore it? Is shaking the wind blowing with a mystery that does not solve any. I'll rest this maze. Rain tomorrow and you'll be laughing?. Bright light flashes. Before going to change the future, I have to squint. Surely now I'm out, surely. Perhaps it is the thirst of the future I have to think with you. I laugh now probably in a hurry. Ciekawostki * Jest to drugi Opening stworzony przez NICO Touches the Walls, pierwszym był Diver. * Na końcu Naruto trzyma nawiązuje do japońskiej tradycji bambusowe drzewko. Na kawałku papieru spisuje się swoje życzenia i wiesza na przygotowanym do tego drzewku bambusowym, w nadziei że spełnią się życzenia. Zatem można ten kadr interpretować tak, iż Naruto niesie życzenia wszystkich sprzymierzonych sił shinobi. Postacie * Naruto Uzumaki * Tsunade * A (Czwarty Raikage) * Onoki * Mei Terumī * Gaara * Sasuke Uchiha * Tobi * Madara Uchiha * Kurama